Enamórate de tu mejor amigo
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: Kindaichi tiene solidas razones para pensar que enamorarte de tu mejor amigo es la mejor decisión que puedas tomar. KinKuni. (Kindaichi x Kunimi)
Hola a todos, volvi con un one-shot después de un tiempo; estoy emocionada de que tendre mas tiempo de escribir en mis vacaciones, tengo muchos fics que no he escrito o terminado y quiero escribirlos para que no se me acumulen, en fin, les traigo un KinKuni, porque he notado que no escriben mucho de ellos… de hecho quiero hacer fics de muchas parejas que no toman en cuenta, como al KyoYaha o al Kamasaki x Moniwa (son un amor) o ese tipo de parejas que dejan de lado pero que son igualmente hermosas~ bueno, he aquí el fic:

 _ **Enamórate de tu mejor amigo.**_

Kindaichi tenía muchas razones para pensar que enamorarse de su mejor amigo, era la opción más correcta de todas, y estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo.

 _Número 1. La persona que te gusta puede lastimarte una vez, tu mejor amigo te lastima constantemente._

Él lo había sabido desde un principio, Iwaizumi jamás correspondería sus sentimientos, porque ya amaba a Oikawa, lo amaba desde antes de conocer a Kindaichi o a sus compañeros de equipo, desde que eran niños y para mala suerte de Kindaichi, ese amor era más que correspondido. No era como si no quisiera que fueran felices, se veían bien juntos y parecían estar bastante comprometidos en su relación, pero no terminaba de asimilarlo. Ver a la persona que amaba estar con otra persona, cada día, ver como esa sonrisa no era para él, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero Iwaizumi había sido su primer amor, la persona por la que quería luchar…

-¡Kindaichi! ¡Cuidado!- escucho el grito de uno de los de tercero, cuando giro a ver qué pasaba, el balón se estrelló contra su rostro, tirándolo al suelo. Sus compañeros acudieron a revisarle, junto al culpable de aquel golpe.

-¡Kunimi! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- el mencionado se agacho a su lado para recoger el balón, limpiar la sangre con un pañuelo e irse, no sin antes contestarle.

-Eso te pasa por no poner atención- gracias al dolor que le causo aquel golpe, no volvió a pensar en Iwaizumi y Oikawa en todo el día.

 _Número 2. Es difícil cuando la persona que te gusta no te nota, tu mejor amigo técnicamente piensa que no existes._

No importaba cuanto se esforzara en las prácticas, los ojos de Iwaizumi siempre buscaban a Oikawa, se había acostumbrado a aquello pero eso no significaba que se diera por vencido, si daba su mejor esfuerzo era probable que Iwaizumi le halagara y eso fue exactamente lo que paso ese día. Oikawa levanto el balón para él y Kindaichi logro atravesar el bloqueo de los de tercero con su remate, el sonido del balón chocando contra el suelo se había asemejado al de un cañón. Todos se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que se desato una pequeña ola de gritos y felicitaciones; cuando busco la mirada de Iwaizumi, este estaba hablando con Oikawa que al parecer se había torcido un poco la muñeca. La mirada de Kindaichi se fue al suelo, cosa que logro notar Hanamaki.

-Hey, Kunimi, tú también ven a felicitar a tu amigo- le llamo el de tercero, Kindaichi levanto la mirada hacia su amigo, que le miraba fijamente como si quisiera decir algo. Kindaichi se sonrojo.

-Kindaichi… ¿siempre estuviste aquí?- el cabeza de nabo junto con los demás lanzaron un grito y comenzaron a reclamarle como no pudo haberse dado cuenta de que su amigo había estado ahí todo el tiempo, incluso llegaron juntos.

-No vi el remate… pero no necesito verlo para saber que estuvo bien- las mejillas de Kindaichi volvieron a ponerse rojas, el otro casi nunca lo halagaba directamente y el que lo hiciera le daba una agradable sensación en el pecho. Por un momento, ese comentario había sido lo único que necesitaba.

 _Número 3. Es probable que no logres causarle celos a la persona que te gusta, tu mejor amigo se encela hasta de tu madre._

Las revistas para chicas tenían grandes consejos para gustarle a la persona que amas y a Kindaichi le gustaba reírse de esos consejos… e intentarlos una que otra vez. Bien, tratar de causar celos era estúpido, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Consiguió a una linda chica de su clase, le pago para que estuviera con él todo el día y le dio un pago extra para que tomara de su mano, paso todo el día caminando con la chica delante de Iwaizumi y antes de ir al entrenamiento después de clases, ella le acompaño hasta el gimnasio y le beso la mejilla, acordando que acabado el entrenamiento iría por su pago por el beso. Aun después de eso, Iwaizumi ni se inmuto.

-Hey, Kindaichi, esa chica de primero era linda, nunca pensé que tuvieras novia- cuando lo decía Hanamaki parecía que se estuviera burlando, como si supiera que era mentira; Kindaichi suspiro.

-Recuerda tratarla bien- le dijo Iwaizumi con una sonrisa y Kindaichi únicamente asintió sorprendido. Adiós esperanzas. Pero había algo extraño en el ambiente, algo pesado y que se sentía peligroso. Era la mirada de Kunimi.

-¿Quién te crees… para pasar todo el día con una chica… evadiéndome?- Kindaichi sudo frio, Kunimi tendía a enojarse de manera silenciosa, dejando que su mirada hiciera el trabajo de espantar a los demás.

-Ku-Kunimi… yo estaba, bueno ya sabes, este- Kunimi se dio la vuelta y Kindaichi comenzó a seguirle, tratando de que se contentara.

-Parecen una pareja peleando- se burló Hanamaki, acompañado de Matsukawa. Sin saber que Kindaichi los escuchaba.

-La novia está molesta porque su novio pasa tiempo con otra chica, que novio tan más cruel- menciono ahora Matsukawa. Kindaichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que efectivamente, Kunimi parecía su novia celosa.

 _Número 4. El tiempo que tienes con la persona que te gusta está limitado, tu mejor amigo vive prácticamente contigo._

Era viernes, en la práctica luego de clases, que estaba a punto de acabar, el día siguiente no habría entrenamiento y Kindaichi no había logrado hablar con Iwaizumi en todo el día. Era difícil tomarse un momento para tener una conversación, no estaban en el mismo grado, Iwaizumi pronto se iría a la universidad y tenía más tareas de lo usual, el entrenamiento los agotaba e Iwaizumi se la pasaba vigilando a su ya proclamado novio. Viera como se viera, Kindaichi tenía un tiempo muy reducido para hablar con él; al final de la práctica, Iwaizumi se fue con Oikawa casi volando, argumentando que tenían que llegar a casa de Tooru por una emergencia familiar. Era curioso que la emergencia familiar de Oikawa también le concernía a la familia de Iwaizumi. Cuando Kindaichi se disponía a irse con todos, noto que faltaba Kunimi y al preguntar por él todos le dijeron que ya se había marchado.

De regreso a su hogar, durante todo el camino se la paso pensando en Kunimi, tal vez estaba molesto ya que últimamente Kindaichi estaba en las nubes o simplemente ya se había cansado de soportarle, quizá a Kunimi le fastidiara que todo lo que pensaba Kindaichi tenía que ver con Iwaizumi, quizá realmente ya no quería verle por causar tanto alboroto por un primer amor; el corazón de Kindaichi se oprimió, lo que menos quería era lastimar o fastidiar a Kunimi y que este se fuera de su lado, no creía soportarlo. Cuando llego a la casa se sacó los zapatos y grito su llegada, para después ir directo al comedor para ver que había hecho su madre de cenar.

-Bienvenido- Kindaichi se quedó quieto al ver a Kunimi sentado en la mesa mientras comía un plato de arroz con curry que había preparado su madre, que se encontraba colocando todo en la mesa.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí y cómo rayos llegaste más rápido que yo?!- le grito al chico que comía como si estuviera en su propia casa.

-¡Tía! Kindaichi está molestándome… por cierto prepara el futon, te toca dormir en el suelo- su madre le regaño por estar molestando a Kunimi y le ordeno que se callara, que fuera a lavarse las manos y sentara su trasero en una silla para cenar. De vez en cuando a Kunimi le gustaba apoderarse de su casa, pero eso era algo que Kindaichi ya tenía asimilado, después de todo, siempre estaban juntos.

 _Número 5. Él te ama más de lo que te puedes imaginar._

Kunimi era una persona fría o tal vez lo que mejor lo describía era apático; pero siempre que Kindaichi lo había necesitado, él había estado ahí, como en ese momento. No era como si estuviera llorando por Iwaizumi, era más un sentimiento de vacío, como si no pudiera perdonarse el no haber luchado lo suficiente, dejarse vencer tan fácil. Estaban sentados en la cama de Kindaichi, dándose la espalda, Kunimi se recargaba en la espalda de Kindaichi, logrando que este se encorvara un poco. Todo era tranquilo.

-¿Te sigue gustando?- no sabía la respuesta a aquella pregunta así que no pensaba contestar, escucho el suspiro de Kunimi, seguramente ya había adivinado la razón de su silencio. Siguieron así, no tenían nada que decir o mejor dicho, nada que tuvieran el valor de decir. Hasta que Kunimi le tomo de la mano, Kindaichi se sonrojo al sentir la calidez y lo único que atino a hacer fue entrelazar sus dedos, recibiendo una suave caricia.

-Todos los sentimientos que tienes hacia Iwaizumi…- Kindaichi le escuchó atentamente, echando su cabeza para atrás, chocando con la coronilla de la cabeza de Kunimi, negó levemente, sin saber porque. Kunimi suspiro y le tomo igual de la otra mano, repitiendo el proceso. Kindaichi sonrió, las manos de su amigo siempre habían sido muy suaves.

-Todos… dámelos a mí- el amor te obliga a hacer y decir cosas que nunca pensaste qué harías, Kindaichi lo sabía más que nadie y escuchar a Kunimi decir tales cosas era como una ilusión. Se quedaron en silencio, aun tomados de las manos. Kindaichi pensó en que no quería volver a soltarlas nunca más.

-Ya lo hago- Kunimi reacciono y se separó repentinamente de él, el otro giro para encararle, Kunimi retrocedió chocando contra la pared y Kindaichi le bloqueo la salida con sus brazos, quedando demasiado cerca. Sus respiraciones mezclándose y sus ojos fijos en los del contrario.

-Pero tu… Iwaizumi-san…- Kindaichi le hizo callar con un beso, una suave unión de labios superficial, dejando que todo lo que llevaba cargando desde hacía tiempo, se escapara de él. Quería que sus sentimientos llegaran a su mejor amigo, que le correspondió, dándole a entender que lo comprendía.

-Llevo mucho tiempo pensándolo, Kunimi… siempre has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado- dijo recargando su frente en el hombro del más bajo, que se aferró a su camisa.

-No me hubiera importado que tu…- cuando Kindaichi levanto la mirada Kunimi reprimía sus palabras mordiéndose el labio, sonrió ante la bonita imagen que tenía; acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Kunimi e hizo que levantara la mirada al tomarle del mentón, mirándole fijamente, cada detalle en Kunimi parecía único.

-No importa… porque de quien me enamore es de ti- Kunimi reprimió un sonido y atrajo agresivamente a Kindaichi para besarle, mientras el otro dejaba que lo hiciera.

 _Si algo puedo recomendar, es que te enamores de tu mejor amigo, quien sabe, tal vez sea un amor correspondido, ¿o no, Iwaizumi-san?_

 **Yo sé que en el fondo Kindaichi solo sentía admiración por Iwa-chan, espero que les haya gustado, fue lindo escribir de estos dos, aunque Kunimi me salió medio Ooc (creo yo) eso es todo por ahora, gracias por leer, hasta el siguiente fic, Bye Bye~… Un review no mata, ¿sabían? xD**


End file.
